


Ada Said No（短篇集）

by Musosora



Series: Ada Said…… [3]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musosora/pseuds/Musosora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*脑洞集合而已，也许会成为连载，反正想到什么就编辑在这里。<br/> 正式的番外会另外贴的——对，有正式的番外。<br/>*日常……大概。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 熬过一场约会

阿拉贡坐在街边的露天咖啡桌旁。因为他对面的莱格拉斯什么都不说，一时之间想不出合适的话题，警官先生也只好低头观察自己的咖啡。  
他今天外勤，趁着下午空隙时间才能把莱格拉斯约出来，虽然每次见面都会出一些状况，但是这不影响两人的好心情：他们没有特意为之的计划，打几局壁球、看场画展或是别的什么能令人兴奋的事。  
但莱格拉斯今天一点儿也不像以前那么高兴，整张脸绷着，阴郁在精致的眉梢间若隐若现——他的男朋友认为，就算他保持这个状态到最后，也没什么大不了的。虽然那双微微敛起睫毛下面里正在酝酿风暴似的……  
正当阿拉贡决定说点什么打破这不自在的局面时，下雨了。  
真正的暴雨一眨眼就席卷了整条街，急于避雨的人群像蜜蜂一样在他们身周奔跑，差点把遮阳伞都撞歪。一个安适闲暇的午后顿时变得闹哄哄的。  
莱格拉斯忽然抬起了头，蓝眼睛亮闪闪的：他像是笑了一下，伸手拉住阿拉贡的胳膊——警官先生忙不迭把整钱扔在桌上，费了好大的劲儿才在不把他拖倒的情况下跟着他一起跑离那家露天咖啡馆。  
尽管他们贴着屋檐走，但是雨势实在太大了，等到他们找到宽敞的避雨篷下面时，已经被淋得湿透了——阿拉贡不由自主看向他沾满水珠变得一缕一缕的金发：安人的脸色竟然因为雨水而明亮了起来，“哈哈！”  
“笑什么呀？”警察问，握住他的双手，用自己的掌心包裹，他想指出莱格拉斯刚才一脸不高兴的样子。  
但是莱格拉斯抬起胳膊，连带阿拉贡的手，一起凑到脸颊旁边——他暗示地伸出舌头，用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰男人的手背，“我们刚刚甩掉了我爸爸的人。”  
——这句话里信息量有点大。但阿拉贡只顾着看他弯起来的嘴角，他拉近莱格拉斯，鼻尖凑近他在湿透的衬衫领口下若隐若现的锁窝，“你爸爸为什么要看着你？”‘  
莱格拉斯痒得缩了缩脖子，笑着反问，“你怎么知道他是为了看住「我」……？”  
阿拉贡明白了，情不自禁收紧肘弯，把人圈进自己的双臂和胸膛之间，他们湿漉漉热腾腾地拥抱在一起，“你是为了我才跑的吗？”  
莱格拉斯露出柔和却狡黠的笑容，他不说话了，张了张嘴，让男人吻进来。

他不想告诉阿拉贡，刚才咖啡店对面的大厦顶楼有Ada的狙击手……那太煞风景了。

Fin


	2. 阿蒙兰斯式爱弥儿

《阿蒙兰斯式爱弥儿》

*《Ada Said No》背景的番外，因为和主线剧情没什么关系，所以另外放了。会收录在《Ada Said No More NC-17》里  
*没头没尾的短篇  
*本篇→[url=http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-115550-1-1.html]爸爸说不约[/url] 通贩→[url=http://item.taobao.com/item.htm?spm=a1z10.1-c.w4004-9276408189.17.AQNWHr&id=43997296332]点我[/url]  
*续篇→[url=http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-155533-1-1.html]爸爸说不干[/url] 通贩→[url=http://item.taobao.com/item.htm?id=44764195010&spm=a310v.4.88.1]预售[/url]

 

“您是要去市区方向吗？先生。”  
看到莱格拉斯从欧陆的车窗里探出头来时，刚走出M市码头锚地的阿拉贡就知道自己哪儿也不想去了，“是的，你愿意载我一程吗？”  
“不。”  
“理由。”警官先生友好地顺着他开玩笑，“你不是停车了吗？”  
“Mirkwood的人都知道，这里是某个大家族的地盘，在郊区可能有穷凶极恶的黑手党活动。”  
你这是全招了啊，阿拉贡心想，搭上他的车窗，“你怕我会抢劫？”  
莱格拉斯抬着蓝眼睛——他正在努力克制表情，“不能轻易相信陌生人，Ad……父亲总是那么教育我们，对吧？”  
“哦，那是当然。”警官一本正经地回答，假装没听到他说漏嘴。  
莱格拉斯在他低头掏证件的时候勾住他的领带——拉近自己，“上车。”  
“你不检查我的证件了？”  
“确认了很多次了……”  
他们交换亲吻，结束玩笑。阿拉贡拉开车门坐上副驾驶，莱格拉斯立即歪着身体压住他的大腿，一只手伸进他西装外套……  
“哇哦，在码头。”  
“四下无人不是么？”趴在他肚子上的阿蒙兰斯狡黠地一笑。  
警官表情复杂地看着他，手掌却开始抚摸他的背脊，“来真的？”  
“骗你的。”莱格拉斯抬起身体，暧昧地滑过他的腰肋和大腿——确认警官配了枪，没带拷具——然后回到驾驶座上坐好，“去逛逛怎样？”  
逛阿蒙兰斯的地盘吗？下马威啊，警官想。  
但他回答，“这主意不错。”  
莱格拉斯便换挡踩油门，发动机空转的时候他说，“那次之后，你还是头一次来这儿。”  
阿拉贡当然知道他说什么，就是他们第一次在飞机上认识，过程有些复杂，匆匆吃了顿饭就告别——后来发生了很多事，好的、不好的，但他们都对现状很满意，至少看起来很满意。  
“你希望我经常来这儿吗？”警官问。  
莱格拉斯不回答，一只手搭住副驾驶座回头倒车。  
阿拉贡又说，“你想我。”  
“才没。”  
阿拉贡不说话，看着他粉红的耳朵尖——司机一脚把油门踩到底，欧陆哐得一下起步，把人甩在椅背上。  
“哦呀，真体贴。”警官大笑着评断，“居然没忘帮我扣安全带。”  
他们很快驶离锚地，往市区方向去。路上有一阵子沉默。  
斜阳西下，暖意在街道上铺散开来。这座城市远比G市来得年迈，建筑风格大多还停留在上世纪中叶。一群林鸽从砖瓦房顶起飞，扑进泛着金色光芒的平静天空。  
振翅的影子在莱格拉斯脸上飞速掠过，他手握方向盘，忽然问，“你刚才在码头干什么？”  
“四处转转。”  
“骗人。”莱格拉斯扬高声音说，“你特意飞来M市区不会只为了在那儿转转的。  
“那么你呢？”警官手肘撑在车框上，轻松地反问，“你为什么来码头？”  
又一阵沉默。  
阿拉贡看出来了，莱格拉斯只要有事想瞒他就会用小手指勾变道灯栓。他换了个话题，“去喝一杯？”  
蓝眼睛转了转，“也好。”  
他们拐进一条曲折的小道。这里大多是古朴老旧的红瓦房，像集装箱似的密密匝匝堆在不起眼的一隅。道路迂回狭窄，时不时还得避让从角落里窜出来猫狗或者溜滑板的小调皮鬼，砖石路面让轮胎颠个不停——莱格拉斯竟然还敢踩到60码，阿拉贡不由得承认这才是真正考验车技的地方。  
“所以，我们这是去哪？”他指着「河谷」的地标牌问道。  
“我家的经营地。”  
阿拉贡立即反应过来，“你带着我去收保护费，带着警察？”  
莱格拉斯颇为得意地扬眉，拉满方向盘打了个弯，“走着瞧？”  
警察转向窗外笑了几秒，然后伸手撩起他挂在领口上的一缕金发捻着玩，“胆够肥。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
几分钟后，两个人敲响了一户人家的门。  
一个卷发男孩来应了门，“哦嘿，二老板。”他手里拿着一叠书，正要出门的样子，“真难得亲自来，加里安呢？”  
“氨基酸过敏。”  
“真遗憾哈哈哈！代我问好。”他歪头观察莱格拉斯身旁的男人，露出恍然大悟的表情，“登纳丹先生，很高兴见到你。我是巴恩。巴恩·鲍曼。”  
阿拉贡和他握手，“你认得我？”  
“当然，你在这里无人不晓。”男孩说，看了看时间，“图书馆要关门了。”  
“回头见，巴恩。”  
“回头见，长官。”  
莱格拉斯装作不经意地想起什么，“对了差点忘了，你父亲出差去了，托我转告你们。”  
“我刚才接到电话了，谢谢你特意过来一趟。”男孩站在玄关往厨房方向大声道，“西格莉德，来招呼二当家，我走了！”  
一个穿围裙的姑娘探头出来，浑身飘散迷迭香西红柿汤的气味，“哦，抱歉，您看，我正在……”  
“不打紧，我过去。”  
趁莱格拉斯去厨房的时候，阿拉贡环顾四周，在客厅的长桌边坐下来：  
一个和弗罗多差不多年纪的小姑娘正在做她的美术作业。苹果型的脸蛋和摇摇晃晃的小拖鞋，“你是莱格拉斯的男朋友对吧？”  
阿拉贡看着她哑然失笑——他相信了，某个传闻是真的。  
“是的，我是。”他坦然坚定地回答，“你在画什么？”  
“爸爸。”  
“当代的小维米尔呀。”  
“男人恭维你的时候可要小心了。”蒂尔达看他一眼，用稚嫩的口吻指出，“我可不吃莱格拉斯喜欢的那套。”  
阿拉贡笑着摸摸鼻子坐直，心中赞许巴德教子有方。  
这个时候莱格拉斯回来了，怀里抱着一瓶用报纸包裹的自酿酒，“在聊什么？”

「家庭」。  
一个词忽然跳进阿拉贡的脑海。家庭，他惊讶地想，看着莱格拉斯疑惑的脸，疑惑而美丽。  
蒂尔达替他回答，“警官先生在套我话。”  
“哦？”  
“他想知道二老板喜欢什么东西。”  
莱格拉斯有点尴尬地缩肩膀。西格莉德则捏了捏妹妹的脸，“好了，去洗手。”  
她们邀请两位先生留下来晚餐，但是莱格拉斯婉拒了，“西德尼太太还等着我。”  
他们告别了巴德家的女儿，把车停在菜市场外面仅有的空地上。然后在小巷子里七拐八弯地步行。  
嘈杂、肮脏、各种气味，但充满真实。  
阿拉贡忽然想知道莱格拉斯有没有向鲍曼家收「保护费」，但他嘴上问的是，  
“你喜欢什么东西？”  
有几分钟时间，莱格拉斯一声不吭。  
他在旧书店门前停下来，一个老太太正准备打烊，阿拉贡料想她就是西德尼太太。  
莱格拉斯上前和她贴脸，左右各一个——老人患有白内障，书店是一种现实感的寄托，让她感到高兴和满足。她摸着男人的金发笑开了，“你来早了，孩子。”  
“抱歉，今天不准备喝茶。”  
“那么挑本书吧，我怎能让你空手回家？”  
莱格拉斯求助似的看向警官，老人的关爱令人动容，“有喜欢的吗？”  
阿拉贡头一回见他这个表情，生动、无奈却自豪，他朝书架呶呶嘴——  
卢梭吧。

他发现莱格拉斯没有收钱——也许阿蒙兰斯压根不在乎这个普通的街区，但是自酿葡萄酒和旧书却有一种真诚的质朴之情。  
阿拉贡看着他按门铃，自己坐在店铺外的雨棚下面，一边翻阅十八世纪教育学理论，一边这么想着。  
莱格拉斯回来的时候手里拿着一块生奶油蛋糕，一叠旅游明信片。那是警官所知的，最市侩的保护费，在今天以前，他原本以为阿蒙兰斯和这个词沾不上边——他们总是给人留下疏远、高傲，冷冰冰的印象。  
但现在就很好。莱格拉斯手里拿不了了，一个小孩还企图往他口袋里塞糖纸。  
“你这不是和邻里相处得挺融洽嘛。”警官笑话他。  
“他们和吉姆利不一样。”莱格拉斯告诉他。天色渐暗，气温也有些凉，街区里的灯光星星点点，赶着夜色回家的脚步声、自行车的轱辘转轴声，还有从不知何处传来的铃铛声。四处充溢着安静祥和。  
他们分别拿着东西，肩并肩往回走取车，阿拉贡把他的一只手握住塞到自己口袋里。莱格拉斯说，“河谷的人好几代都住在这里，也许比我爷爷还要早。”  
他开始有所保留地讲阿蒙兰斯家以前如何庇护这个城市的事情，黑手党的故事远不如电影作品那般离奇，“河谷经历了很多糟糕的局面，昂哥立安帮派打砸抢，伊鲁博第一次崩盘，大萧条时期很多人没有饭吃、没有地方住。欧瑞费尔那时候就取消了生意保护费，象征性地收房租。后来，Ada把生意投到别的地方，这里干脆连房租也不收了，但是为了证明地界，我们每星期会派人来走一趟。”

奢华者式的家族管理，倒有些返璞归真的复古感，警官想。  
他们沿着盘山公路上山顶。这座山也许是以现在的阿蒙兰斯家主命名，旅游淡季没有什么人来。莱格拉斯熄了火，若有所思地站在扶栏边，从这里能俯望整座城市的万家灯火，一条罗马时期的护城河在脚下悠悠环绕。再远眺，伊鲁博大厦整栋楼闪烁LED灯艺：  
「见鬼去吧♡阿蒙兰斯」  
莱格拉斯忍不住冲那里比手势，阿拉贡坐在引擎盖上大笑。  
他们在点点繁星的苍穹之下对着瓶口喝葡萄酒，用手指挖着分享一块蛋糕。自酿酒又酸又苦，冲淡了奶油的甜腻。好法子。  
警官突然说，“巴德现在应该已经在公海上了。”  
莱格拉斯噎了噎，艰难地把酒吞下喉咙，“你至少等我喝完再说？”  
阿拉贡环住他的腰带向自己，“你从一开始就打定主意让我分心。好让跑货的离港。”  
“这批货要在下周前到米兰。”莱格拉斯双手搭住他的肩膀上，坦白说，“我们不想惹麻烦。”  
“有什么？”  
“塑胶、蜡线和一些精加工冲孔器。”蓝眼睛看着他，“线报上说有点四五子弹，你是为了确认这个对吧？”  
“我现在基本确认了。”阿拉贡笑了笑，“没有。”  
“那还用说。”莱格拉斯用力瞧他，给自己送了口酒，“两个子弹盒比冲孔器长，不方便运输，走海运还容易受潮。”  
他忽然停下不说了，因为阿拉贡昂首注视着他，目光炯炯，流露出了然。  
他们在沉默中静静地待了几秒，叹息了一声，然后各自笑起来。  
“你想知道我喜欢什么……”  
他主动提起，阿拉贡表示洗耳恭听。  
“我喜欢的东西……”他喃喃重复，仿若陷入沉思，“我挣来的一切。”  
他站在阿拉贡的双腿之间，望向远处。他在夜幕里深呼吸，星光在长春花蓝里闪闪发光，“我的一切。”  
安宁的，危险的，柔软的，残暴的，一整个世界。  
阿拉贡低声说，“你打算在山顶过夜。”  
男人暗示性地笑，浑身散发着酒精、生奶油与荷尔蒙的味道。  
阿拉贡用手掌捂住他的双眼，亲吻他嘴角上的奶油，“  
他们一个站着，一个坐着，抱在一起拥吻。莱格拉斯的手机响个没完，他选择不接，但那个小机器锲而不舍地响，铃声是一首叫不出名的老歌。  
阿拉贡猝然伸出手来按住他的肩胛，翻身把他推倒在引擎盖上， 膝盖抵住了他的腿根。莱格拉斯的双膝高高地抬起，在半空弯折。  
皮带扣砸到车灯上，发出一记闷响。莱格拉斯笑着扭来扭去，阿拉贡吻他，咬住他的嘴唇，把手伸进他微湿的内裤里面——两具身体开始打颤，满足却急切地喘气。手机和外套一起滑到轮胎下面。  
头顶，一缕细小的火苗窜进天空，轰鸣遥远而幽深，铺散成一朵金色的巨花。  
“哦天！见鬼！”  
阿蒙兰斯一个激灵，把警察从身上推开，跳起来穿裤子。  
“怎么了？”  
“我忘了，今天是周末！”天啊——莱格拉斯拎着皮鞋四处找他该死的手机，“周末必须回家聚餐。”  
阿拉贡好笑又气馁地抓了抓头发，“我打电话给费伦吧。叫他来接你。”  
“好的。有劳。”他爬回车盖，把下巴搁在男人的肩膀上——看着阿拉贡翻通讯录的时候，他有些过意不去，带着一丝戏虐和同等程度的认真，他建议说，  
“其实……你可以和我一起回去。”

阿拉贡差点按下911报警电话。

Fin


End file.
